Children of the devil
by dragonsingeralexia
Summary: This story tells of the one thing the horseman left behind, his chiildren. I do not own this story.
1. Chapter 1

Children of the Devil

On a dark moonlit night, a lone horseman rode through the Western Woods on his dark hell stallion Daredevil. His name was Damian LaCure, he was a Hessian Mercenary. He was a strong, dark and handsome man, with short black hair and sapphire blue eyes. As his horse daredevil pranced through the fog and darkness, a sound echoed throughout the woods, it was a woman's screams. Damian turned daredevil and rode viciously toward the sound, the blonde haired woman rode a red mare from the Hollow. She kneed her mare hard to get away from the men chasing her, Damian sped daredevil up and unsheathed his sword as he then started chopping the men's heads off. As the last one fell, she turned her soft green eyes on him meeting his blue ones, she called back her soft voice trembling.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No!" he replied in a strong deep voice. She reigned her mare in, her small fragile looking hands shaking as she glanced up at him without flinching. He removed his silky black cloak and wrapped it around her. Her thin silver dress was wet from the heavy rains that had fallen earlier.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Keelan Van Tassel." She whispered softly to him.

"My name is LaCure, Damian LaCure." He drawled deeply. The two rode back side by side towards the Hollow, all of a sudden from out of nowhere a gunshot rang out, both horses screamed and Damian grabbed his side.

"Damian! Where have you been hit?" Keelan cried out scared, her voice shaking with fear.

"My ribs" he mumbled between gritted teeth. Keelan grabbed his reins and led daredevil towards her cottage at the edge of the western woods. Keelan cleaned, stitched and bandaged Damian's ribs after she removed the bullet, she made sure he was comfortable, she then went out and settled the two horses daredevil and Liria in the stables, before she returned to Damian's side she brushed and fed them. When Keelan returned to the cottage, she found Damian standing by the fire, she walked over to him and placed her petite hand on his muscled back.

"Damian, please you need to rest." Keelan softly whispered to the handsome soldier. He turned and reached out grabbing her wrist softly yet firmly.

"Why are you helping me and taking care of me?" Keelan looked up at him, her green eyes meeting with his.

"Because you saved me and I wanted to." She answered. Damian dropped to his knees and gently tugged Keelan down in front of him, he then slowly and passionately started to kiss her, her hand found their way into his black hair, from that night on Damian called Sleepy Hollow his home.


	2. children of the hollow

Children of the Hollow

One night four months later Keelan arrived home from the midwives.

"Damian! I'm home" Keelan called as she hung her silver cloak up. Damian snuck up behind her, wrapping his strong protective arm around her.

"What did the midwife say my beloved?" Damian asked whispering into her ear between nuzzling as he held her close. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

"You're going to be a father my love." Keelan giggled. Damian let out an excited roar as he whirled his beloved around. The next morning Damian left for a mission, from which he never returned, only daredevil came home battle injured but alive. From that day on Keelan worked hard on learning more magic than ever before. By the time her two daughters were born, Keelan wan an extremely powerful witch. Keelan knew she was dieing, she had been since Damian had been murdered; beheaded by three soldiers 3 years before. She had named one daughter Kelandra Van Tassel, her first name meaning 'little Keelan', which whom she sent to be raised by her cousin Miranda Van tassel, to be raised with their daughter Katrina and to be protected from the hatred and rumors of her fathers last name. Her older daughter Demona LaCure was to remain in Sleepy Hollow. A few months later Keelan died from Scarlet Fever. Katrina and Kelandra were raised as sisters, mostly between New York and the Hollow. Demona grew up in the Western Woods learning from the weapon smith, with Liria and her two colts, before Liria supposedly died from old age.

16 years later on All Hollow's Eve…………

Before dawn Katrina woke Kelandra.

"Kelan father has sent word that he wants to see us in Sleepy Hollow in three days, we must pack today, and we shall be there for a while." Katrina explained over breakfast that morning.

"Very well sister, I shall have my maid pack everything I'll need. I will ready my horses tack." Kelandra said. After breakfast Kelandra had her maid draw her a hot bath. She unbound her long soft blonde waist length hair and slipped her very well proportioned body into the hot water. After her long bath, Kelandra dried off and her sapphire blue eyes gleamed when she read the words

'To shine in heaven' in old Celtic runes engraved on the back of her sapphire amulet encased in beautifully handcrafted pure silver untouched by man. Her small fingers traced the light, beautifully made chain and smiled gently as she slipped it on.

"Kelandra are you packed yet?" Katrina asked, knocking softly on her bedroom door. Kelandra turned surprised by her.

"Almost Kat!" she replied.

Meanwhile in Sleepy Hollow Demona at 5 years old was taken in by the town's weaponsmith and as she grew up slowly her hair turned silver from the heat of the fires. Her emerald green eyes shined as she learned both witchcraft and swordcrafting, she had inherited her father's height and mother's eye color. She was the total opposite of her younger sister.


End file.
